


Test

by Belekoroz



Series: Discord [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: Test





	Test

Legolas sighed as he faced off with his father, who wore an unamused look on his face.

"You did what." Thranduil droned, unbelieving of what his son had just said to him.

"I uh... traded your crown for an elk." Legolas said, a small humorous smile gracing his face.

Thranduil stood slowly, his face blank as he descended the stairs from his thrown, towards his son. "Ion nin." He said, his voice firm.

"Yes Ada?" Legolas answered, his small grin still present.

"Where is this elk?" Thranduil asked calmly.

"In the royal stables..." Legolas answered, slowly growing more worried by his father's calm attitude.

Thranduil nodded slowly. "The elk is mine, you are banished." He said nodding once at his son.

A few of the guards sighed in exasperation.

"But Adaaa, I picked it out by myself!" Legolas whined, completely ignoring that he had been banished.

"With my crown." Thranduil said, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh come on, it was just sticks, you can get a new one!" Legolas groaned.

"It is not that simple Legolas!" Thranduil hissed.

"It was when you sat on the last one..." Legolas grumbled.

"We do not speak of that." Thranduil hissed, spinning to face his son.

"The guards speak of it all the time though!" Legolas whined, gesturing to the very concerned guards.

Thranduil swept his harsh gaze over the guards, he would deal with them later. "I do not have time for this, I have already stated that you are banished, now leave my presence."

Legolas sighed, exasperated. "I will see you at dinner, Ada." He said, leaving the thrown room with a huff.

One of the guards positioned at the doors nudged another of the guards. "Um, shouldn't someone go after him....?"

The other guard snorted. "You must be new."


End file.
